<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Love by gosinyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981381">Eternal Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan'>gosinyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K2 Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elves, Fluff and Angst, K2 Week 2020, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kyle is an heir to the Kingdom of Elves. He is madly in love with a ghost Kenny. Will their love be able to help them go through the toughest times, or will it lead to their demise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K2 Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>K2 Week, day 5. Fairy tale<br/>It was fun to write especially while listening to these few songs: Booty Swing by Parov Stelar and Lone Digger by Caravan Palace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom of Elves that was very conservative and set tradition above all other things. In this powerful kingdom was a young elf who was in love with a ghost. From the first time they met, it was like destiny that pulled them together and bonded them with eternal love. Unfortunately, they had to hide their love and pretend like they didn’t know each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days were passing by as the young prince’s love grew bigger for his fiancé. Prince Kyle had to tell his strict parents that he wants to marry Kenny, even though he was from the lower class that was very poor. Of course, it would be hard to accomplish as everyone was following the tradition and didn’t want anything to do with the lower classes either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the faithful day when Kyle asked his fiancé to come over so he can finally tell his parents about their engagement. A sunny day like this would be a perfect opportunity to share the great news and finally be able to end this preconception. Prince Kyle took Kenny by his arm and guided him to the room where his parents should be. The whole time both lovers were holding hands tightly as to make sure that it was a reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the throne was Kyle’s mother, Sheila, she looked at her son with a mildly annoyed expression. She didn’t say a word and just waited for her son to speak first. After he thought it over with his beloved a few times, Kyle decided to talk. “Mother, I wanted to tell you that Kenny and I will be getting married soon. We hope that you will understand and let us be together.” The silence felt heavy as Kyle squeezed Kenny’s hand harder to give himself confidence. Kyle was waiting in anticipation for what his mother’s reaction would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle, how dare you even be close to him! He is a bad influence! You have to end your relationship right now! What will your father say if he knew about it or worse, what would the Kingdom of Elves think of your actions?” Sheila was furious as she raised her voice slightly and voiced her disappointment of her son’s love choice. It didn’t look good for the young lovers as they stood there and tried to endure this scolding before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny was the one to talk next as he did disagree with the stereotypical way of this wealthy kingdom. “We love each other! Isn’t that enough for you? We want to be together, and nothing can keep us apart, even if you tell us to break up!” He grabbed Kyle’s arm and pulled his fiancé closer to his body. It was a way to show Kyle’s mother that they genuinely meant that and wanted to be together and even die together. Their love was pure, and nothing could prove it otherwise, yet the only thing keeping them away was this sacred tradition which couldn’t be omitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tradition is everything, and you want to go against it?! The two of you should not be even talking, and now you tell me that you have been engaged for who-knows-how-long and expect me to accept you so easily? Kyle, stop this nonsense now and come back here! We wouldn’t want anyone else to know about it, right?” As Sheila finished talking, her husband came to the room with a few of the other residents of the kingdom. They immediately looked in Kyle’s direction and saw him hugging and holding Kenny’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this? Kyle, why are you so close to this mere Ghost? Didn’t we already arrange your future marriage with Bebe? She is better suited for you than him, can’t you see that?” Kyle’s father was enraged as he didn’t expect his son to be disobedient and secretly dating a low-class ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, try to understand my feelings for once. I love Kenny, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and Bebe, she is dating someone else already. So what that Kenny is a ghost? I still want to be with my fiancé, and you can’t stop me from doing that.” Kyle was agitated as he pulled Kenny and turned around, throwing one last sentence before leaving the castle. “If you don’t want to see me together with him, then you’re not going to see me ever again!” They went out of the castle and decided to leave the kingdom. In the background, they could hear people yelling for them to stop and to turn back, but Kyle didn’t want to listen to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and bring them both back! We need to settle this, even if it means imprisoning our son.” Soon after the chase after the two unfortunate lovers began. As they were running away with Kenny and Kyle heard Gerald shouting after them and urging them to come back. Maybe if Kyle’s parents were more understanding, they could have settled this more peacefully and, perhaps even the entire kingdom would accept the two tragic lovers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran for several hours, and the chase didn’t seem to cease. It wasn't supposed to be like that, since they were now running away from the Kingdom of Elves. It was all because they loved each other and didn't want to be separated. Nothing like that would have happened if Kyle didn't decide to tell his parents about his secret relationship with the ghost Kenny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, why did you have to tell them? I know that we wanted to be a normal couple, but you should have known that they will react similarly to this. Your mother was pissed and even told me to get away from her </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious </span>
  </em>
  <span>son. So, now you won’t be the king, huh? It would have been fun but guess we will have to hide for a little bit and then go back? Hopefully, they will just forgive you for this, and we can be together.” Kenny was talking while trying to get away and follow his future husband carefully as he had a living body, unlike his spiritual one. They were running for a while now and didn't know when to stop. When suddenly they come to an end of the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second of hesitation, Kyle jumped forward as a way to cross the seemingly short gap, but instead, he ended up jumping off the cliff and into the darkness of the bottomless pit. The one last thing he heard was Kenny crying as he was mortified not to be able to save his beloved with a body like this. With a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyle hit the ground hard. Suddenly he woke up covered in sweat as it all seemed to be a dream. Kyle looked around the room, and it was indeed a dream because now he was sitting in the bed with his lovely fiancé still sleeping. That dream felt so real, just like it has been his previous life in a different world. It would seem possible because now he was a human and so was his sweetheart, and he was sure of that. After this terrifying dream, he decided to cuddle up with his beloved and go back to sleep, and hopefully have a better one where they stay together for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>